Yurumon: Adventures in Kanto
by Tired Paisano
Summary: Yui, Chinatsu, Kyōko, and Akari land themselves in the wondrous world of Pokemon! Together they must fight the Gym Leaders, the Elite Four, and Team Rocket! But their ultimate goal is to get back home. Join the Yuruyuri girls as they explore the beautiful region of Kanto, and forge a friendship that'll last forever.
1. Pokemon - You Chose Us?

**A/N**

 **Hello dear reader! I'm back! After reading the Yuru Yuri doujin: Yurumon by** **manzyu2003, I became inspired to write my own take on the whole Yuru Yuri meets Pokemon thing. Without further ado, let's begin!**

 **P.S. The girls are just wearing their school clothes at first... Forgot to write anything about that in this chapter... Whoops... And the Thumbnail is an original piece by me!**

* * *

Sunlight shone through the leaves of a tall oak tree, and upon the face of a sleeping blonde. Bothered by the sunlight she started to squirm.

"Five more minutes..." The blonde mumbled in her half-sleep. Not too long after, she cracked open her eyes.

"Huh..." She blinked slowly, "Am I still dreaming?" Questioned the blonde, then suddenly a spike of energy pulsed through her.

"If I'm dreaming, I want Rum Raisin!" She yelled, closed her eyes, and extended her hands in expectation of the frozen treat. When nothing came she opened her eyes.

"Boo. I thought that would work." Crossing her arms, she continued, "Could this not be a dream?" She pondered for a moment, then jumped to her feet.

"I, detective Kyōko, am on the case!" Kyōko took a deep breath in, and while releasing it she pinched her arm as hard as she could.

"OW!" Kyōko screamed in pain. _Geez that hurt!_ She thought. Just then it hit her.

"I'm not dreaming am I!?" Kyōko screeched at the top of her lungs, scaring some birds out of the tree above her.

Kyōko looked out into the forest, and saw nothing remotely familiar. Now that she was aware of the situation she was in, she was more terrified than ever.

"How'd I end up here if this isn't a dream?" Kyōko said to herself, on the verge of tears. A rustle in the bushes suddenly sounded behind her, and she jumped out of shock.

"Ah!" She yelped, instinctively getting into a karate-esque stance. A red-haired girl poked her head out of the bushes, and smiled.

"Kyōko-chan!" The redhead giddily shouted as she ran out of the bushes toward the girl she mentioned. Akari had Kyōko in a tight embrace and was crying into the blonde's shirt. Akari looked up with her purple eyes and smiled at Kyōko.

"Kyōko-chan, do you know where we are?" Akari asked, tilting her head to the side a little bit. Kyōko smiled widely, took a deep breath in and pointed directly at Akari's face.

"I have absolutely no clue!" She shouted in a bubbly fashion. Akari sweat dropped at this.

"Why are you so proud of that?" Akari sighed, then continued, "If you're here, could Yui-chan and Chinatsu-chan be here too?"

"Why would they be here?" Kyōko asked.

"They were at the sleepover too." Akari said.

"Eh? What sleepover?" Kyōko questioned.

"You don't remember?" Akari said in a confused voice, to which Kyōko shook her head.

"We were having a sleepover at Yui-chan's. And then we somehow ended up here..." Akari explained, but trailed off near the end.

"Kyōko-chan! Look over there!" Akari shouted out excitedly, pointing at something off in the distance. Kyōko turned to see what it was, her eyes widened when she realized what it was.

"Chinachu!" Kyōko shouted as she ran toward the pink-haired girl off in the distance, the girl turned just a little bit too late, and was met with a tackle by the blonde.

"Chinatsu-chan!" Akari yelled while struggling to catch up with Kyōko, who was hugging Chinatsu with the grip of a bear.

"Akari? Kyōko? You guys are here too?" Chinatsu questioned, "Where is here exactly?"

"We aren't too sure..." Akari answered quickly before Kyōko could answer in the way she answered Akari earlier. "Ah! But if you're here, then Yui must be too!" At that Chinatsu stood straight up, throwing Kyōko off her just a bit.

"Yui-senpai? She could be here too?" Chinatsu went into her 'fantasy-mode', while Kyōko and Akari sweat dropped. As if on cue, Yui walked out of some bushes not too far away.

"Yui! We were just talking about you!" Kyōko yelled as she ran up to the raven-haired girl. Chinatsu snapped out of her fantasy, and opened her blue eyes wide.

"Yui-senpai!" She screamed and latched herself onto Yui with a death-grip.

"It's good... To see... You too... Chinatsu..." Yui got out, while the air was getting drained out of her body by the death-grip. "I... Can't... Breath..." After she said that, Chinatsu released her, and she was able to catch her breathe.

"Yui-senpai, do you know where we are?" Chinatsu questioned. Yui, who had now gotten her breathe back, looked up at the three girls in front of her.

"No, but you have to come and see this first." Yui said, with a small, barely noticeable, smile on her face. She gestured for the others to follow her, and they walked as a group through the bushes that Yui had walked out of not too long ago. Once on the other side, the three girls saw what Yui wanted them to see.

"What's that!?" Chinatsu said in a disgusted tone. The thing she had been referring to was a small green creature, with a cream colored stomach, a red horn that sprouted from it's head and split in two directions, and large sparkling eyes. It's head was tilted slightly as it stared at the group of girls, and it had an aura of innocence to it.

"If I'm not mistaken," Yui started, "I think it might be a Caterpie." Chinatsu and Akari looked at her strangely.

"A what?" Chinatsu said in a confused tone.

"A Caterpie, you know, like the Pokemon." Yui explained.

"A Pokemon? But isn't that just a game?" Chinatsu queried.

"Yes, but this seems to be a real life Pokemon." Yui added, in a slightly excited tone, "I mean, look at it!"

The Caterpie stopped tilting it's head, and slowly approached the group. Akari knelt down to pet it, and smiled.

"I think it likes me." She said happily. Kyōko, who had been staring at the creature, shook her head.

"A Pokemon!? In real life!? That's amazing!" She shouted, which scared the Caterpie into running off, to which Akari frowned.

"Kyōko! You scared it away!" Yui said angrily. Kyōko, realizing her mistake, put her hand on the back of her neck and sweat dropped.

"Ehehehe... Sorry about that..." She apologized. "It couldn't have gotten far. We should go look for it." Kyōko said with her old fire back. Yui sighed.

"Fine." She said begrudgingly.

* * *

The four girls had walked for almost an hour in the same direction looking for the Caterpie, they hadn't had any luck, but they did manage to leave the forest. Once on the other side of the tree line they looked out onto a wide open field, with a small town off in the distance. Yui was the first to turn away from the view, she turned to look at the other three girls.

"We still don't know where we are, do we?" She questioned them, to which they all shook their heads, "Well then, I think we should head to that town over there and ask for directions back to home." At that, Yui turned and started heading toward the small town.

The group walked to a small road that led into town, and walked and talked as they went.

"Could this be Pallet town?" Kyōko asked nonchalantly. The three other girls turned toward her in shock.

"How do you know where we are?" Akari asked in a unnerved manner. As Kyōko was readying her answer, Yui spoke up.

"This can't be Pallet Town. There aren't just three buildings here." She scoffed, but continued, "And besides, where's Oak's lab?" Yui crossed her arms, awaiting a response from Kyōko. Kyōko was actually ready to respond.

"You're thinking of the game version of Pallet Town. I was talking about the anime version." Kyōko continued, "Oh, and Oak's lab is that building over there." She said, as she pointed toward a building at the edge of the town with a wind turbine attached to it. Yui blushed out of embarrassment.

"Oh... That's right... They had an anime..." She looked down a bit in order to hide her embarrassment. "Wait... If this is Pallet Town... And that's Oak's lab... And we saw a Caterpie in that forest over there... Then..." Yui slowly put the pieces together.

"We must be in the Pokemon world!" She shouted, "I mean... I kind of had a feeling deep down, but I didn't actually think it was true! We're actually in the world of Pokemon!" Yui couldn't contain her excitement, and she showed a whole new side of herself to the other girls.

"Yui-senpai's so happy." Chinatsu said with a smile, "Just seeing her happy is enough to make me happy too." _Even if I don't understand what's going on._ She added that last part mentally.

"I've never seen Yui-chan this happy before." Akari gasped out, in awe of the scene that played out in front of her. Yui was skipping in circles around Kyōko, as giddy as a child on their birthday. Yui then stopped, took a deep breathe, and released it.

"I think we should head over to Oak's lab. He might have answers." She said, a hint of glee still in her voice.

* * *

 _ **This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Akari, Yui, Kyōko, and Chinatsu. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart pounding perils and endless excitement. Together, they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond your wildest imagination. And as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place, the incredible world of Pokémon.**_

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of Yurumon: Adventures in Kanto! I had a blast writing this and I'm certainly going to continue it. If you could, favorite and follow. If you think I deserved it, or you want to leave feedback/your thoughts on the story, please give a review! It really helps with a writer's morale! Anyways, I'm out for now. Thanks again for reading, and keep being awesome!**


	2. On the Road to Viridian City

**Hello readers! Welcome back to Yurumon! After quite a while I have finally finished the second chapter! This one is a bit longer than the last one, so I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Akari, Chinatsu, Kyōko, and Yui walked up a stone staircase that led toward Professor Oak's Laboratory, silently taking in their surroundings as they neared the top. Akari looked to her left and saw a Bellsprout peeking at the group from beside a tree, when it saw her staring, the Bellsprout retreated behind the tree. Akari sighed, _I never thought I would **ever** end up here, _she thought. _At least Akari's here with her friends_. Once the group reached the top of the hill, they stopped and looked at one-another. Kyōko broke the silence.

"Welp. We're here." She stated what was so obvious to the rest of the group, "Time to head in." Kyōko took two steps toward the wooden door before Yui stopped her.

"Wait! I mean... Can we really just walk inside like this? Isn't this Oak's home as well as his lab? Wouldn't we be trespassing?" Yui asked, a little more timidly than she had intended to. Kyōko stared at her for a second, before laughing a little.

"Of course we can! Don't you remember the games? You can just walk into wherever you want, whenever you want! Just watch." Before Yui could stop the energetic blonde again, Kyōko had opened the door and bounded straight into Oak's Lab. The three other girls quickly rushed in as well, not wanting to get left behind. The lab had machines off to the left and right of the door, and a sofa sitting off in the middle of the back of the room. On the sofa sat an old man in a lab coat who had noodles connecting him to an instant ramen cup in his hands, he was staring straight ahead at the four girls who had just entered his home. Very quickly he swallowed the noodles and breathed outward, the old man got up, stretched, and cleared his throat.

"Who are you four young ladies? And where are your manners?" He questioned, "...Who just waltzes into an stranger's home like they own it..." The last bit was added in a hushed tone, yet Akari had caught it and flushed a little bit at the statement. Yui was the one who spoke up this time.

"S-Sorry for the intrusion..." She murmured, and bowed her head in shame. The other three quickly followed her lead. Once they had exchanged apologies, Chinatsu cleared her throat.

"My name is Yoshikawa Chinatsu, and these are my friends; Toshinō Kyōko, Funami Yui, and Akaza Akari." She said clearly, "Again, we are truly sorry for intruding, but it is kind of an important reason as to why we did so..." Chinatsu's voice trailed off, and Akari quickly spoke the rest for her.

"We aren't really... Well... From here, you see..." She started, "We aren't sure how we ended up here but this world, the world _you_ live in, isn't our own... And we were kind of hoping that you could help us..." Akari released a sigh after finishing her statement. Professor Oak looked at the four girls confusedly for a few moments before shaking his head.

"So, you're aliens? But you look human. Can you shape-shift, or are you just really closely related to humans? Or maybe... Your from another universe?" He questioned rapidly, not at all fazed by the fact that the girls had just admitted to being 'other-worldly'. Yui took over the conversation at this point.

"We're... Not too sure..." She muttered, "All we do know is that we ended up here in the 'World of Pokemon' a few hours ago or so..." She paused, took a deep breath in, and continued. "You see, where we come from, Pokemon don't exist physically... They're kind of fictional creatures from a game... We came to you because we saw your lab, and thought you could be able to help us get home..." Yui looked up at the Professor hopefully, and waited for a response. Oak nodded his head as he processed the information.

"I don't know how to help you." He stated flatly, "But I do have an idea." He walked over to a small machine that had small wheels on the bottom of it, and drug it out to the center of the room. "In this machine there are three Pokeballs," Oak started, "In the Pokeballs are some special Pokemon that are given to new trainers when they come of age. I will gift the four of you with these Pokemon in order for you to travel the Kanto region in search of a way back to your own world." He pressed a button and the machine's glass dome opened up and three Pokeballs emerged from within it. "In this one," He started again while pointing at the closest Pokeball, "There is a Bulbasaur, in that one there is a Charmander, and finally in that one there is a Squirtle. You each may choose one." Yui walked up to the machine and grabbed Charmander's Pokeball. Followed by Kyōko, who grabbed Squirtle's. Chinatsu went up and grabbed the last one, which contained Bulbasaur. Akari stepped up to the machine, and looked over at Oak.

"What about Akari? Don't I get a Pokemon as well?" She asked, feeling a bit down due to the fact that it seemed as though she was forgotten. Prof. Oak smiled, and pressed another button. In the middle of the machine, a fourth Pokeball emerged. Oak grabbed it and handed it to Akari.

"Inside this Pokeball there is a less tame Pokemon... His name is Pikachu, and he will be a little bit of work to train, but if you're up for it, he can be yours." Akari looked at the professor and smiled from ear to ear.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed. When she turned around to face her friends, they had already released their Pokemon, and were getting to know them. Yui's Charmander happily looked at it's new trainer, and seemed to bond with her instantly. Kyōko's Squirtle was laying down and seemed to not be quite as interested in Kyōko as she was in it. Chinatsu was petting her Bulbasaur, and her Bulbasaur was loving every bit of the attention. Akari, now determined to bond with her Pikachu, pressed the button in the middle of its Pokeball, and released it onto the Laboratory's floor. The small yellow creature looked up at Akari, and tilted its head. Akari crouched down to be closer to her new friend, and spoke to it softly.

"Hi there Pikachu! I'm Akari, and I can tell we're going to be great friends!" Akari then put her hand out for the Pikachu, and waited for it to accept her. The Pikachu leaned forward a bit and sniffed the open hand, before looking back up at the redhead. Akari took this as a sign that she was accepted, and began to pet the Pikachu's little head. The Pikachu's cheeks released a small bit of electricity, as it happily received the pets the girl gave it. After a few moments passed, Akari got up and looked to her friends. They were in the process of returning their Pokemon, so Akari got out Pikachu's Pokeball to do the same. When Pikachu saw the Pokeball, it quickly ran away from the girl.

"Wait! Pikachu! Come back!" Akari gave chase, Pikachu had jumped onto a small table that had a large stack of papers on it. When the redhead got close, Pikachu bolted back to the larger group, knocking the papers onto the ground, and making a mess. The Three other girls tried to corral the Pokemon toward Akari, while Professor Oak tried to intervene. It was too late however, as when he started to speak the Pikachu realized that it was going to have to get back into the Pokeball, and used a powerful Thunderbolt on everyone in the room. Oak then stuttered a statement.

"Some Pokemon aren't really fond of being cramped inside Pokeballs... Like this Pikachu... I think it's best if Pikachu isn't returned to his Pokeball..." His voice trailed off as he, and the four girls collapsed from the Thunderbolt.

* * *

Akari woke to the feeling of a small tongue rubbing against her cheek. She sat up a little and looked to see what had licked her, when her eyes suddenly widened. _It wasn't a dream..._ The redhead thought, staring directly at the Pikachu right in front of her. Soon after she arose, her friends and even the professor started to rise. When everyone came to, Prof. Oak spoke up.

"Are you four ready to head out?" His question made the girls think for a moment before Yui answered.

"Not quite... You see, all we have right now is what you see... The clothes on our backs, yet barely that..." She stated flatly, gesturing toward the singed and torn clothing her and her friends were wearing. "We have no money, bags to carry things in, nothing..." Yui finished. Oak got up from where he was sitting, and headed toward a back room, he gestured for the girls to follow. When there, he opened up a door that led to a closet.

"There is a small selection of appropriate clothes for traveling, and some backpacks, as for money, I will give you a thousand Pokedollars each. I'm only doing this because you're in dire straits right now, don't expect this kind of treatment all the time." When he finished speaking, he left the room to allow them to change. After twenty minutes went by, the four girls had everything that they needed. Akari glanced at her friends, and took in what they were wearing. Chinatsu was now dressed in a white T-Shirt, and gray Cargo Shorts. Yui wore a black T-Shirt with gray Cargo Shorts as well. Kyōko was wearing a blue T-Shirt and tan Cargo Shorts. As for Akari she was wearing a yellow T-Shirt and a pair of tan Cargo Shorts. They each had a yellow backpack, and were now ready to head out. When they left the room, and headed back to the main room, they saw Oak, and Pikachu standing next to one another waiting patiently for the girls' return. When Pikachu saw Akari, he ran toward her and jumped onto her shoulder and received some pets. The Professor had twelve items laid out on a table for the girls. A Pokedex, a Potion, and five empty Pokeballs for each of them. The group took their items, and looked toward Oak as he cleared his throat.

"Due to my hospitality, I am going to request repayment. However, I don't mean a money repayment. What you four have to do is collect data on all the Pokemon you come across on your journey." The Professor started, "Those red machines are called Pokedexes, they record data by scanning Pokemon and that data is automatically transferred to my computer over there." Prof. Oak pointed at the large computer sitting against the wall, "It's not too much to ask, but I do hope you four will make me proud by getting as much data as you can." He finished, and gestured for them to leave. The four girls bowed their heads, said goodbye, and left. Once out the door, Kyōko turned to the group and spoke up.

"I think we should head to Viridian City next. It is the closest city to Pallet Town, and if we are going to find a way home, our best bet is to become the best trainers and get the best Pokemon!" The blonde exclaimed, the last statement made the three others laugh a little. No-one disagreed however, and the group set off toward Route One, and Viridian City.

The girls began their journey toward Viridian as the sun began to set, so they had to establish camp relatively close to Pallet Town before the daylight disappeared. They set up a small camp and had a fire going by the time the last of the daylight died off. The group were extremely tired from the day that they had, and slept relatively quickly. Akari being the last one up, put out the fire before sleeping next to her Pikachu.

* * *

Akari was awoken by a stray ray of light shining directly in her eyes. She sat up and stretched, she petted Pikachu's head to wake it up. Once Pikachu woke up, Akari got up and started waking up her friends. She started with Yui, who woke up without much effort, and went on to Chinatsu. The pinkette was a little more difficult to wake up, but she still got up relatively quickly. After getting Chinatsu up, the readhead walked over to help Yui get Kyōko up. It took longer to get Kyōko up, but she still managed to get up before 8:00 AM, which surprised all of them. All four girls packed up camp, and readied themselves for the travelling they had to do that day.

The group walked together for two uneventful hours, when they finally spotted a Pokemon. Yui was the one who spotted it, so she laid claim to it. The Pokemon was a Male Nidoran, and it was staring defiantly at Yui as she called out her Charmander. _I wonder how a Pokemon battle looks in real life? I bet it's a bit scary..._ Akari questioned herself silently. She shook her head, and regained focus on Yui's battle. The Nidoran attacked first. It charged at Charmader, and readied itself for a Tackle. Yui waited until the absolute last second to order Charmander to dodge, but it worked. Charmander had dodged the Tackle and was now behind the Nidoran. Yui calmly ordered Charmander to use Ember on Nidoran, and it struck hard. Nidoran was heavily weakened by the Ember, and Yui didn't waste a moment. The raven-haired girl threw a Pokeball at the Nidoran, and watched as it rocked back and forward. The ball clicked after a small bit of time passed, and signaled that the Nidoran was caught. Yui hummed at the ball as she picked it up, and scanned it with the Pokedex to learn about her new Pokemon.

"Great job Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu shouted as she ran up to hug her beloved senpai. Akari and Kyōko followed slower.

"Yui-chan that was amazing!" Akari exclaimed, "Charmander was great too!" Charmander had stuck its nose in the air at that, relishing in the praise.

"Yes! Yui-nyan did just as I taught her to!" Kyōko joked, getting a small laugh from the other three again.

"It wasn't that big. I just did what I thought I should. Nothing more, nothing less." Yui modestly said.

"So modest..." Kyōko muttered under her breath, earning a small bop on the head from Yui.

"Oi. I heard that." Yui stated, mock anger edging her voice.

They shared another laugh, and headed out once more. Three hours of walking led them to a small pond, and some shade, where they could take a small break and eat some lunch. As they sat eating small sandwiches, Chinatsu and Akari learned tactics and important information from Yui and Kyōko alike. They learned type advantages, and weaknesses. How to battle, and how to learn more about your Pokemon. Akari learned that her Pokemon can get nicknames, and swiftly named her Pikachu 'Sparky', because of the sparks that come out of his cheeks when he's happy. When they finished eating they lazed around for twenty-or-so minutes, until Akari spotted a bird pecking away at the ground. The redhead approached the bird slowly, and non-threateningly. In her hands was a small piece of bread, when she got close to the bird, she tore a small piece off the bread, and called the bird over.

"Come here little guy." Akari cooed, "I have some yummy bread for you." The bird, a Pidgey, hopped a little closer, and took the small piece of bread from Akari's open palm. "Good job. Do you want more?" The redhead asked, and offered the rest of the bread to the bird. Pidgey happily took it and quickly ate it, it chirped its thanks and Akari smiled wide at it. "Hey little guy?" She started, to which the bird tilted its head, "Would you like to join us on our journey?" She asked hopefully, still smiling wide at the small creature. The Pidgey debated for a few moments, before flying a little distance away. Akari stared at it, as it took a challenging stance. "Eh?" The redhead questioned confusedly.

"I think it wants to have an honorable battle first." Yui said as she walked up behind Akari. The redhead jumped a slight bit at Yui's sudden appearance, but calmed herself quickly. She glanced at Sparky and nodded, to which the Pikachu responded with leaping into action, and standing across from the Pidgey. Akari gave the bird Pokemon the first move, and it used gust. Wind lightly battered Sparky, and threw up some dust, but that was all. The redhead then ordered her Pikachu to use Thunderbolt, which Yui had said was super effective against flying type Pokemon. The Thunderbolt hit its mark, and was in fact super effective. Akari quickly through an empty Pokeball at Pidgey, and caught it with relative ease. She released it, and grabbed the potion from her bag to quickly heal it.

"Are you alright?" Akari asked the little bird, hoping for the best. Pidgey looked up, and nodded her head. "What a relief..." The redhead breathed out. She then remembered somthing, "Hey Pidgey? Do you want a nickname?" Her question made the bird think for a minute, before it nodded once more. _Alright... Now for a nickname..._ She racked her brain, and finally came up with the perfect nickname. "I'll call you Jay!" The bird thought about it for a moment, then chirped in approval.

"Akari-chan did great out there too!" Chinatsu exclaimed as she approached with Kyōko.

"I agree. Great job Akari." Yui stated. The three girls looked to Kyōko, who had yet to say anything.

"Hoho. Your training has paid off Ak- What?" Kyōko got halfway through her joke when she realized everyone was looking directly at her.

"Nothing. We were just waiting for your response." Yui said flatly. Akari then cleared her throat, and got the others attention.

"I don't think you all have properly met. This is Jay! Our newest friend!" The redhead exclaimed happily, shoving Jay closer to the other three for them to see her better.

"Nice to meet you Jay!" The girls said in unison, then laughed. The day was once more uneventful as they walked until the sun began to set. They again set up camp, and again slept with relative ease. This time however, they had new friends with them.

* * *

At the end of the next less eventful day, the group finally arrived in the city and bought essentials at the main mart. The group then headed for the Pokemon Center. When they arrived at the Pokemon Center Nurse Joy took their Pokemon into the back and they signed up for the Pokemon League, officially becoming trainers. Nurse Joy returned their Pokemon and gave them the keys to their rooms, Akari and Chinatsu shared one, and Kyōko and Yui shared the other. The group enjoyed a warm shower and had their clothes washed, before they finally turned in for the night. Akari was up a little later than the rest, just thinking to herself. _We've gained many new friends since we've arrived here... But I miss our old ones... And Onee-chan... I miss home..._ She slept soon after, but these thoughts never left her. Her dreams were of home, and her friends and family back there.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you for reading the second chapter of Yurumon! I do apologize for the delay in releasing this chapter... But, when life gets in the way, life gets in the way. Anyways, I really do wish to continue this story, and I have a general plan for the future. This is my first multi-chapter story, so I kinda have no idea what I'm doing. But if you think I deserve it, follow and favorite. Review if you have the time, and as always thank you for reading!**


	3. The Not So Silent Forest

**A/N**

 **Hello! Chapter three of Yurumon is here! Thank you all for reading thus far, and I hope you continue to! I changed the last bit of the chapter a tad to allow for the girls' first battles to happen in the story... So _that_ happened... Anyways, let us get on with the chapter!**

* * *

Yui woke to the sound of a large thud to her right. Looking in said direction she spotted a familiar blonde lying on the floor, mostly uncovered. _I don't know how she's still sleeping after such a harsh sounding fall... But I guess it is_ _Kyōko after all..._ The girl thought, smiling to herself. Yui checked the time and saw that it was 7:00, so she began getting ready for the next step of her's and her friends' journeys. Once she had gotten herself dressed, she decided it was high time she woke Kyōko up.

"Oi. Kyōko. If you don't get up you'll miss breakfast." She stated simply to the blonde still sleeping soundly on the floor. Kyōko began to stir once the words had fully reached her, and slowly rose her head off of the ground.

"Okay..." She mumbled before stretching, Kyōko had gotten ready a bit quicker than Yui, _mostly due to the fact that she practically just threw on her clothes._ Yui silently mused, her thoughts couldn't go any further as a knock sounded on their door, the knock was followed by Kyōko yelling 'I'll get it' as she bounded off toward the door. Kyōko opened the door, and the knocker was revealed to be Akari, with Chinatsu just behind her.

"Hiya, A-ka-ri-chan!" Kyōko spoke in a sing song voice, she tilted her head for an added flare to what she was going to say next. "What're you doing here?" Akari smiled at her friend's usual behavior and answered with her own cheerful voice.

"Goodmorning! Akari and Chinatsu were just coming to see if you two were up to join us before we went to eat breakfast." She said, gesturing toward herself and the pinkette behind her as she went, "So, are you joining us?" Akari questioned. Kyōko purposefully dropped her mouth in mock surprise.

"And miss out on breakfast! I think not!" She waved her hands about in a flamboyant manner, and turned to grab Yui. "We're going right this instant!" After Kyōko grabbed a hold of Yui's arm, Yui's cheeks grew an almost unnoticeable bit more red. The four girls made their way down the stairs that led from the residential section of the Pokemon Center, into the main room, and then off to the left where a small area made up a cafeteria. Once the four grabbed their food, they settled down at a table near the window, and began to eat. Eventually a conversation arose.

"I've been researching, and I think I'm going to catch a Caterpie." Chinatsu answered Akari's question, which was 'What Pokemon are you two thinking of catching first?' "I'm not a very big fan of bugs... But I really want a Butterfree." Yui looked to Kyōko in order to see if she had anything to say, and when she saw her zoning out, she repeated Akari's question to her. Kyōko snapped out of her daydream, and sat up straight.

"I think... I don't know..." Kyōko answered unsure of herself, then shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we find out." She went back to her food, and didn't speak for the rest of their time in the cafeteria. Yui reminisced on this as she packed up her things in order to leave the Pokemon Center, and her only thought on the matter was; _I wonder what was going on inside her head?_

* * *

The group left Viridian at around 9:00, and headed North toward Pewter City. Yui looked down at the map given to the girls by Prof. Oak, and spoke to the group.

"It says there are two main ways to get to Pewter from Viridian." She started, "The quickest is a path through a forest, and the second is a path that goes around the forest." Yui turned her head to face the three others as they thought of the two options.

"Akari doesn't really wanna go through any forests... What if we get lost?" Akari asked, fearful of the thought of getting lost in a forest. Yui looked at the map and sighed.

"I don't think we'll get lost... But from the looks of things... The forest is our best- **no** -only choice..." When she finished, Kyōko spoke up.

"Why's that Yui-nyan?" Once more she tilted her head to emphasize her question. Yui sighed once more.

"We only got enough supplies for a six day trip, max... And the path around would add at least three more days..." She shook her head after finishing, and looked at the group once more. Chinatsu spoke first.

"Well. If we gotta, we gotta. So there's no need to drag it out any longer than it needs to be. Let's get a move on!" The pinkette spoke with determination, and in turn boosted the morale of the group once more. _Thank you Chinatsu._ Yui thought before picking up the pace in order to catch up with the now speed-walking girls in front of her.

* * *

The girls reached the edge of Viridian Forest by noon, and decided to take a small break before entering the forest, as they realized that they'd be seeing mostly trees for quite a while once they continued. Akari was playing with Sparky and Jay beside a big tree, while Kyōko dozed off with her Squirtle a little bit away. Chinatsu was petting her Bulbasaur, and humming a small song. Yui on the otherhand was not relaxing, her and her Pokemon were training.

"Good job Charmander! The Ember needs to be more focused to be most efficient, but you're getting there! Nidoran use Head Smash on that stump!" She directed, her Charmander used Ember on a large boulder and left a large scorch mark on the surface. Nidoran charged full speed at the stump, and smashed straight into it. The stump lost a large chunk of itself, and Nidoran looked contempt at his job. Yui smiled, _They're both getting much better. It's great to see them improve so quickly._ She said silently. After that, she told her Pokemon they could take a break, and they retreated to a shaded spot to sit down.

"It's about lunchtime. Anyone else hungry?" Yui called out to the others, making Kyōko and her Squirtle shoot awake.

"Did somebody mention food~?" She sang, mouth watering ever so slightly. Yui chuckled at the sight, _She never changes, does she?_ She mused silently, before getting up and grabbing a couple of sandwiches from her bag. Yui walked over to Kyōko, leaving her Pokemon to rest, and sat down beside her.

"Here." Yui said, handing a sandwich to Kyōko just as the blonde finished pouring some Pokemon food into a bowl for her Squirtle to eat. Kyōko took the sandwich, and bit into it enthusiastically.

"Mmm~." She commented happily, before taking another bite. Yui watched with a small smile on her face as the blonde practically tore her sandwich apart, the raven haired girl on the other hand took much smaller bites. Kyōko had finished her sandwich before Akari, and Chinatsu joined the two. Yui was barely even halfway through hers, when she spotted a person approaching the group. Squinting her eyes to get a better look at who was coming, she noticed that it was a young boy. As he got closer, Yui got to her feet and walked up to meet him halfway.

"Who're you?" The raven-haired girl questioned the young boy, who scoffed at the question.

"Who am _I_? I should be asking _you_ who you are! Don't you know fame when it's staring you right in the eye?" He asked in a very egotistical way, making Yui scowl. Before she could tell him off, he continued. "I'm Gary Oak! Y'know, _the_ Gary Oak? I'm here to challenge anyone in order to advance my training toward becoming the very best Pokemon master! And so, I challenge you to a Pokemon Battle!" Once he finished, he crossed his arms and waited for a response. Yui was half tempted to turn him down, but decided against it. _I'll show this kid not to act so cocky._ She silently swore.

"All right." Yui started, "I'll battle you. How many Pokemon will we use?" She asked, Gary once again scoffed.

"I only need to use one to beat you, but you can use as many as you want." He said arrogantly, and called out his Pokemon. His pokemon was a Squirtle, much like Kyōko's, but this one seemed more ready, and less sleepy than the blonde's.

"I'll use one Pokemon as well then." Yui stated flatly, and turned toward her two Pokemon. "Nidoran, come on over!" She called out to it, and stepped back from Gary, as he went to his side of the _'battlefield'_. Once Nidoran arrived, he turned toward the enemy Squirtle, and grunted in understanding. Yui breathed out as she waited for Gary to begin the match.

"All right Squirtle! Use Tackle!" He called out to his Pokemon, Yui watched as the Squirtle built up speed as it neared her Nidoran.

"Dodge it, and use Poison Sting." She ordered quietly, as to not alert her enemy of the attack. Nidoran did as said, and dodged the Squirtle's Tackle with relative ease. Once out of the way, Nidoran turned toward the Squirtle and fired small pins of poison from his mouth at the Tiny Turtle Pokemon. All of the pins made contact, and the poison set in relatively quickly. Yui told Nidoran to finish it off with Head Smash, and watched as the Squirtle was knocked to the ground unconscious. Yui stared at Gary with a blank look on her face, as he raced toward his injured friend.

"Oh no! How could I lose?" He questioned angrily, then looked to Yui. "I really underestimated you... Here's the prize money for winning..." He sighed, "I'll beat you next time though! And then you'll see who the real master is!" Gary recalled his Squirtle and left the group, Yui watched him go, and thought on what had just transpired. _At least he's not a sore loser..._ She was brought back to Earth by her friends cheers as they approached her.

"Yui-senpai did amazing out there!" Chinatsu shouted as she leaped at Yui to hug her.

"Yui-chan was more than amazing! She was perfect!" Akari cheered as she did the same thing.

"Yui-nyan was better than perfect! She was... Yui-tastic!" Kyōko joked as she crashed into the three other girls, making them all fall onto the grass.

"C'mon..." Yui started, "I wasn't _that_ good. He was just a new trainer's all... If he had more experience, he probably would've beat me easily." She stated.

"So modest..." Kyōko joked quietly, earning a bop on the head from Yui. "Owie! That hurt!" Kyōko cried out in mock pain, earning a small laugh from the rest of the girls. After the moment passed, all four of them got up and recalled their Pokemon, except for Sparky, and began to head into the forest.

* * *

The four girls had set up camp as the sun began to set itself, and were now lazing around as Yui cooked some instant ramen for dinner. The four had decided to use their money on two sandwiches each, for the first two lunches out of town, and instant foods for the next dinners and lunches, as those last longer than sandwiches. When Yui finished making the ramen, she divided the pot into equal portions for the group. They ate in silence, and readied themselves for bed. Before anyone had gone to sleep, Chinatsu had gotten up for some reason. When Yui looked to see what Chinatsu was doing, she saw that the pinkette was petting a small green creature. _It wasn't her Bulbasaur..._ Yui thought, _No, it's way too small... So maybe..._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a flash of white light coming from Chinatsu's direction. Yui blinked at this, and watched as the pinkette walked back over to the group with a Pokeball in her hand, and a smile on her face.

"What do you have there?" Yui asked, startling Chinatsu into dropping the Pokeball. When it landed it opened up and released the recently caught Pokemon. The Pokemon in question was a Caterpie, and after it was released, it tilted its head at Yui. The flash of light brought all the girls' attention to Chinatsu, Yui, and the Caterpie.

"Is that Chinatsu's?" Kyōko asked groggily, Akari also looked very tired.

"Good job Chinatsu-chan..." The redhead murmured out before plopping back onto the ground, and passing out. Kyōko followed suit, and was asleep just after Akari. Yui smiled at their antics, and looked back at Chinatsu. The pinkette seemed to be slightly blushing when Yui turned toward her, before she could ask why though, Chinatsu shook her head and recalled the Caterpie. Yui did speak however.

"Good job Chinatsu." She muttered tiredly, Chinatsu bowed her head at that and went back to her own sleeping bag. Not too much time passed between Yui's congratulations, and sleep, but enough time passed for Yui to once more question Chinatsu's blush.

* * *

The four girls were traveling through the forest the next day, and at about 4:00 they were once more stopped. A boy wearing a samurai's helmet, and wielding a katana, was standing in their path. The four girls had varying reactions, from Kyōko's karate-esque stance, to Yui's unwavering stone-cold face, Akari frozen in fear, and Chinatsu glaring the boy down. The boy sheathed his weapon, and cleared his throat.

"Who are you travelers?" He questioned the group, trying to act cool. Yui heard Chinatsu huff behind her, and tried to turn toward her, but before she could the pinkette was marching toward the boy.

"Listen here you leprechaun." Chinatsu sneered, "I don't know who _you_ are, but you just jumped out of the bushes, pointed you sword at us, and scared the living daylights out of one of my friends. Now explain to me why we should give you any information about ourselves?" She spat the question at him without any less anger than the rest of her sentence, but it seemed to make the boy shrink back in fear. _Chinatsu can be really scary when she's angry..._ Yui remarked silently, taking note to never get on the pinkette's bad side.

"I.. Uh.. Er... I was, um..." The boy was at a loss for words, he took a deep breath in and released it. "I wish to challenge one of you to a Pokemon battle!" He shouted, a little louder than intended due to the way he forced it out. _He still hasn't answered the question._ Yui thought simply, as she watched Chinatsu retrieve a Pokeball from here belt. The ball expanded and she looked the boy dead in the eye.

"Alright. You wanna battle? We'll have a battle." The pinkette, who was a _little_ less angry, hissed out. She called out her Caterpie, and waited for the boy to call out his own Pokemon. Yui went to a safe place in between the two, and cleared her throat.

"I will be the judge of this match! It will be a one-on-one battle between, Chinatsu and uh..." She trailed off, not knowing the name of the boy who had challenged Chinatsu.

"Samurai!" He called out, "My name is Samurai!" Yui looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look on her face, and sighed.

"Between Chinatsu and... Samurai." The raven-haired girl looked to her left as _Samurai_ called out his Pokemon, which was a Pinsir. All four of the girls' mouths shot open at the Pinsir that had just appeared in front of them. Chinatsu gulped, and turned toward Yui.

"Can I switch Pokemon?" She asked, wishing for a yes, but expecting a no. Yui shook her head before answering.

"I'm sorry, but it's a little too late for that... We must obey the rules..." She apologized to the pinkette, who in turn pouted and turned back to the 'battlefield'.

"Haha!" Samurai laughed, "You weren't expecting a Pinsir were you?" He guessed correctly, Chinatsu shook out her head, and a look of determination settled upon her face.

"Are you ready?" Yui called out to both trainers, the two nodded, and Yui continued. "Begin!" Once the match started, Samurai shouted to his Pokemon.

"Alright Pinsir, use Tackle to knock out that puny Caterpie!" Arrogance seeped into his words, and Chinatsu caught it too. Yui barely caught what Chinatsu said, but it was along the lines of 'Caterpie, String Shot Pinsir's legs as it charges.' The Pinsir set off toward Caterpie at an immense speed, and once it got too close for comfort, Caterpie shot a long string from its mouth. The string wrapped around Pinsir's legs and tripped it just before it reached Caterpie. The Pinsir flew over Chinatsu, and her Caterpie and crashed straight into a big tree, splitting it in two, and making it fall away from the battle. Yui couldn't help but grimace at the pain that Pokemon must've just felt. After a moment of no movement coming from the Pinsir's direction, Yui called the battle and Chinatsu had won. Samurai rushed over to his Pokemon to check on its injuries, and the four girls shrugged and left, not even checking to see if they would get any prize money.

* * *

Another night was spent in the forest, but early on in the day the four girls had left its perimeter and were now on the homestretch toward Pewter City. They traveled a few hours, and then sat down in the shade of a lone tree in the middle of a field. They ate under the tree and dozed for about an hour, before they began to pack up and head out. While packing Kyōko realized her bag was open and a Pokeball was lying outside of it full-sized, not small-sized like it should be. Kyōko examined the bag, the ball, and the mess. Putting two-two and two together, she rushed to her bag. All the food had been eaten.

"Oh no!" The blonde screamed, "All my food is gone!" She picked up the Pokeball and held it up for the others to see, "And I think the culprit is in this ball!" After saying that, she released what was inside. A purple creature now stood in front of the group, it looked up at the four girls and began to sprint away.

"Hey! Get back here you!" Kyōko screamed as she gave chase, "You took my food, so I'm taking you! Stop running!" The two ran in circles while the other three girls were in the middle of a large laughing fit. Eventually Kyōko recaptured the Rattata, and returned to the group extremely winded. She uttered out, "I'm back..." Before she collapsed onto the ground, completely drained of all of her energy.

 _Same old_ _Kyōko._ Yui thought and smiled, _Same. Old._ _Kyōko._

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you again for taking time out of your day to read my story! I hope you enjoyed chapter three of Yurumon, and are enjoying the story so far! I'm also hoping you're looking forward to the next chapter: |Rocky Start: Pewter Under Siege!|. Anywho, Favorite and Follow if you like what you see, and Review if you want to leave your input or just wanna make my day! Bye!**


	4. Trouble in Pewter!

**A/N**

 **Hello readers! Welcome back to another Yurumon chapter! In today's chapter we're going to be in Pewter City! I'm not going to spoil anything, so enjoy the read!**

* * *

Kyōko stood next to her friends on top of a large hill that overlooked Pewter City, she smiled brightly as she knew what was to come. The group traveled together down the hill with renewed determination, a soft-ish bed, warm water, and not-instant-cook food awaited them. It took around thirty minutes for them to reach their destination that was the Pokemon Center, once there they checked in and again got two rooms. After checking in and taking quick showers, the four met up in the lobby in order to plan what to do next.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyōko asked, "We should go to the gym!" She exclaimed, pointing to the building just across the street from the Pokemon Center. Her friends weren't as convinced, and Yui spoke her mind on this subject.

"Kyōko," She started, "Even I don't think _I'm_ ready to face the gym just yet. Maybe we should wait a day, and train our Pokemon just a bit longer." Yui finished her statement and stared at the blonde, awaiting what her response would be.

"And waste more time? I think not!" Kyōko shouted, and put her hands on her hips. "If you guys aren't going to battle today, then that means I can go first!" The blonde let out a victorious laugh, and made her way to the door. The three other girls let out a collective sigh, and followed suit. Kyōko led the group across the street and entered the gym, which was shaped like a massive boulder, and looked to be made out of stone. The four stepped into a dark room, they looked around, and after a moment, there was movement. The door slid closed behind them, and all the gym's lights turned on, revealing a person standing at the other side of the room. The person had their back turned, arms crossed, and seemed to be waiting for the group, as when they were fully inside he turned toward them. He was a teenager, who wore a long-sleeved orange shirt and green cargo pants, his eyes seemed to be closed, but he also seemed to be looking directly at the four. Once he had turned he took a deep breath in, and released it as he spoke.

"Welcome to the Pewter City Gym!" His voice boomed, giving him an air of authority, "I am Brock, the Gym Leader!" He stepped closer to the group before continuing. "Which one of you will be facing me today?" After the question left his lips, he stood and awaited the group to answer. Yui, Chinatsu, Akari, and Sparky left Kyōko, and headed toward the bleachers to watch. Kyōko sighed, stepped onto the battlefield, which was littered with large and small boulders, and answered Brock's question.

"I will be battling you!" She shouted excitedly, while preparing her Pokeball. Brock also grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and prepared for the battle. A referee then stepped into the middle of the field to announce the rules.

"The battle between Brock and the challenger will be a two-on-two battle!" He started, "The first side to have all their Pokemon knocked out will be deemed the loser!" He steeped to the side of the battlefield and looked out upon it, "Without further ado, let the battle begin!" Once the referee had shouted this, the two trainers released their Pokemon and prepared to fight. Kyōko had sent out her Squirtle, and Brock had released a Geodude.

"You've got this Kyōko-chan!" Akari shouted to her friend, receiving a smile and a thumbs up from the blonde. Kyōko returned her gaze to the battlefield and called out to her Pokemon.

"Alright Squirtle! Use Water Gun!" Squirtle leaped into action after the callout and shot a stream of water at Brock's Geodude. Brock seemed to mutter something to his Geodude, and the Pokemon dodged the attack with ease. Kyōko looked angrily at the Pokemon that had just dodged, but quickly shook her head and prepared for the counter-attack. The Geodude floated towards the blue turtle Pokemon quickly, and Kyōko reacted.

"Dodge it Squirtle!" The blonde shouted, her Squirtle moved as quick as it could but wasn't able to get out of the Geodude's Tackle attack. Squirtle was thrown into a boulder that was on the battlefield, and fainted from the one attack. Kyōko looked on in shock, and once more had to shake her head.

"Uh... Um... R-Return Squirtle!" Kyōko shouted and returned her Pokemon, a look of determination spread across her face as she took out her next Pokeball. _It's time for redemption, I know we have this my friend!_ She thought as she reared back, and tossed the Pokeball. "Come on out, Rattata!" She called as the ball landed, and released the purple rat Pokemon. Once out of it's ball the Rattata looked lazily around, and yawned. Brock's Geodude had returned to it's side and received another order from its trainer. The Pokemon levitated toward the purple rat at the same pace it did toward Squirtle, and Kyōko called out her next move.

"Rattata! Dodge it, and use Quick Attack!" She looked down at her Rattata, and her jaw dropped. The Pokemon had fallen asleep on the field, and was snoozing soundly as the Geodude approached. "Hey! Rattata! Wake up!" She called at it once more, which woke the Pokemon up, but made it extremely angry. Before Kyōko could call out her orders again Geodude crashed into the purple rat, and threw it behind Kyōko. Rattata got up, and hissed at the Geodude.

"Alright Rattata! Use Quick Attack!" Kyōko once more called out, and watched her Rattata throw itself at the rock Pokemon. The blonde tilted her head however, as the Rattata seemed to have ignored her earlier command, and was instead biting and scratching the Geodude savagely.

"Rattata! I said use Quick Attack! Not rip the Geodude apart! Stop it!" Kyōko screamed at her Pokemon, which ignored her commands. Brock saw this, and took his chance.

"Geodude!" The gym leader called out loudly due to the distance between him and his Pokemon, "Throw off that Rattata and use Tackle once more!" The rock Pokemon obeyed and threw the purple rat off with ease, and once more Tackled it. The second Tackle had done it for the Rattata, and it fainted. Kyōko pouted, and retrieved her Pokeball from her belt. As she returned her Pokemon, the referee called the match.

"Both of the Challenger's Pokemon are unable to battle!" He shouted, "The winner is Brock! The Pewter City Gym Leader!" Once the referee had finished the announcement, Kyōko listened as the bleachers erupted with cheering. _Oh, and now my friends are rooting for the Gym Leader as well..._ She silently sulked as she looked up at the cheering, to which she let a look of confusion spread across her face. There were now eight kids on the bleachers close by to her friends. They all resembled Brock, and made the blonde do a double take. Her confusion was cut short by the sound of someone approaching, Kyōko looked up to see who was coming, and saw Brock.

"It seems as though your Pokemon aren't well enough trained." He started, "Next time you'd better come with proper training." Brock walked off to the bleachers to get back with his family, and the group reunited soon after.

"I told you Kyōko-chan." Yui stated flatly, "You weren't ready." Yui looked up at Kyōko and was met by a teary-eyed face, "Eh-I mean..." The raven haired girl sighed, "Sorry Kyōko. But its true. You weren't ready to face Brock." The blonde was holding back tears and was scowling at Yui, when suddenly she rushed out of the Gym, and toward the Pokemon Center. Yui sighed again, _She'll feel better in a bit._ The raven haired girl thought, _Yeah. She'll get over it._

* * *

Chinatsu, Akari, and Yui made their way to the back of the Pokemon Center where a small battlefield resided, Kyōko had locked herself in her's and Yui's room and was sulking. _Yui-senpai did tell her she wasn't ready._ Chinatsu thought as they walked out onto the field. Chinatsu went to one side, while Akari went to the other. Yui went to the side of the battlefield and prepared to ref the upcoming battle. Chinatsu and Akari were going to have a battle meant as extra training before their battles with Brock. Yui cleared her throat loudly before speaking.

"The battle between Chinatsu and Akari will be a two-on-two battle!" Yui mocked the referee from earlier, "The first side to have all their Pokemon knocked out will be the loser!" She looked to Chinatsu, "Are you ready?" Chinatsu nodded, and watched as Yui turned to Akari. "And are you ready?" Akari gave a thumbs up, seemingly mocking Kyōko. "Then without further ado," Yui shouted, "Let the battle begin!"

Chinatsu called out her Caterpie, and Akari sent out Jay. _I shouldn't underestimate Akari. She may look sweet and innocent, but she has the prowess of a great general._ Chinatsu thought, and softly laughed at the image of Akari in a general's suit. _Now's not the time for jokes. I must focus on the battle!_ Her thoughts in check, Chinatsu was now fully ready for the battle. She ordered her Caterpie to use String Shot on Jay as it approached, and Tackle once the String Shot was in effect. Jay closed the distance between its start and the pinkette's Caterpie very quickly, almost too quick for the bug Pokemon to respond, however it got off a string Shot as the Pidgey flew toward it. Chinatsu looked up at Akari, and was shocked to see a small smirk on the redhead's face after the attack. _What does she have planned?_ Chinatsu asked herself worriedly, and once more the image of "General Akaza" popped into her mind, but this time in a scary-not-funny kinda way. Jay, who was wrapped in Caterpie's string, had angled itself for a direct impact with the poor bug-type. Meaning Akari knew heading in head-first meant a sticky situation, and planned around it. _Akari-chan can be scary sometimes..._ Chinatsu thought with a shiver, as she watched her Caterpie struggle to get back up after the Pidgey's attack.

"C'mon caterpie! You can do it!" The pinkette called out to her Pokemon and watched it give one more valiant push toward getting back up, but ultimately, it failed.

"Caterpie is unable to battle! Akari and Jay win the first round!" Yui called out, and gestured her hand toward the redhead. Akari had retrieved Jay's Pokeball from her belt and proceeded to return her Pokemon.

"Good job out there Jay." Akari praised in a kind voice, "You deserve a nice rest." Chinatsu called back her own Pokemon and retrieved Bulbasaur's Ball. Once she sent Bulbasaur out, and Sparky had moved onto the field, the battle continued. Chinatsu ordered her Bulbasaur to use Vine Whip if it needed to dodge quickly, and Tackle once it had dodged. Akari again went for an attack, this time being a Thunder Shock. Bulbasaur dodged it with a Vine Whip propelled jump, and went into a Tackle quickly after landing. Chinatsu looked to Akari once more, and again saw a smirk. _Oh no..._

"Abort! Bulbasaur, get out of there!" Chinatsu called to her Pokemon, but it was too late. Sparky leaped onto the unsuspecting Bulbasaur's back, and had begun a brutal Double Slap attack. The plant Pokemon took four hits before it finally shook the Pikachu off of it, but then another attack was released, and this time it wouldn't miss. Sparky let off a second Thunder Shock from a near point-blank distance, and hit Bulbasaur with the powerful attack. Chinatsu's Pokemon fainted, and Yui called the match.

"All of Chinatsu's Pokemon are unable to battle, the winner is Akari!" Yui stated, and watched as Chinatsu called back her Pokemon and Akari gave Sparky some 'congratulations' pets. Chinatsu walked up to Akari and smiled wide, "You did really great out there Akari-chan!" The pinkette started, "I had no idea what you were going to do next! You're a natural!" When Chinatsu finished her congratulations toward the redhead, Yui had begun her own.

"No kidding. Akari, you have some real talent when it comes to battling." The raven haired girl said, and affectionately rubbed her hand through Akari's hair.

"Thank you!" Akari started, "To be honest all I was doing was protecting my friends from getting hurt, and I saw a good way to do it." She said, whilst scratching the back of her head in embarrassment at all the attention. Chinatsu and Yui sweat-dropped at this, _If you call totally destroying my team, 'protecting your friends' then I don't want to see you when in dire straits..._ Chinatsu thought bluntly, and was about to speak when she heard the sound of footsteps coming from behind her.

"Akari did extremely well." Kyōko said as she approached the group, her voice was a tad raspy from what Chinatsu could only assume was _some_ crying. "I saw the entire thing." Kyōko added, and smiled a big smile.

"Akari's glad you saw, Kyōko-chan!" The redhead cheerfully stated, "And Akari's also glad that you're feeling better too!" Akari's smile was as wide and bright as it ever could've been, and it made Chinatsu's cheeks redden a bit. _Akari can be really cu-_ The pinkette's thoughts were cut short by the sound of a large explosion off in the distance. The four girls turned to the source of the sound, and saw a large plume of dust rising into the air. The group turned to one-another, and Kyōko spoke up after a brief silence.

"Did you all see that!?" She questioned excitedly, "We need to go investigate it!" Before any of the other three could protest, Kyōko was off running. The remaining group members let out a collective sigh, and quickly gave chase.

* * *

Kyōko had run for quite a distance, and had followed the sounds of more crashing, and explosions off in the distance. As she neared the source, they got louder, and louder. When finally she saw what was causing such a ruckus. At the edge of the city, a Rhyhorn was ramming into buildings, cars, stones, and all sorts of things. _Clearly the poor fella's upset about something... But what?_ Kyōko questioned herself silently, but before she could further muse on the subject, she heard panting and footsteps coming up behind her. The blonde turned toward the sounds, and smiled widely at her friends as they caught up.

"I know how I'm going to beat Brock!" The blonde excitedly exclaimed, gesturing toward the rampaging Pokemon, "I'm going to catch _that!"_ Kyōko awaited her friends' approving words, but none came. Instead, she watched as her three other friends looked at her confusedly. Chinatsu was the first to speak, and she spoke the words that the rest of the group were thinking.

"Seriously Kyōko?" The pinkette's question was bitter, tired, and all around not nice. Kyōko was taken aback by the simple rudeness of it, and readied a retort. However she was cut off by Yui.

"Kyōko." Yui started, "That's a rampaging Rhyhorn over there... If you couldn't beat Brock, then how are you going to defeat a much, _much,_ stronger Pokemon such as that?" Yui's question cut hard into Kyōko's self esteem, as that was still a sore subject with her.

"I-If..." Kyōko started softly, "If I catch this Rhyhorn... Then maybe, I could beat Brock. And then I'll show you! I can be a competent trainer as well!" The blonde finished with renewed determination, she turned back to the Rhyhorn and took a few steps toward it. She reached for her belt to get Squirtle, but realized something was amiss. _Oh no... My Pokemon are still at the Center!_ She silently berated herself, and watched as the Rhyhorn got closer. _Ah! If it gets too close, I'm done for!_ Kyōko turned on her heel and booked it back to the cover her friends were at. "Plan B!" she shouted, "Run!" The four girls began running back the way they came, when suddenly the Rhyhorn's stamping begun rapidly edging closer to them. Kyōko looked back, only to see the beast running straight at them.

"I don't want to be that guy, but... RUN FASTER!" The blonde shouted as she picked up her own pace, however she didn't leave her friends behind, and tried to run quickly _with_ them. The stomping grew louder, and louder, as the Rhyhorn got closer, and closer. Suddenly, a loud explosion echoed around the area. The four girls tripped, and fell to the ground. When they looked to see if the Rhyhorn was going to get them or not, they saw that a much larger Pokemon was holding the Rhyhorn in its large snake-like body.

"Th-That's an Onix!" Yui stated, surprised at its sheer size, "Then that means..." The raven haired girl trailed off as the Onix's trainer approached the group.

"Are you four alright?" Brock called to them, as he rushed over. Nurse Joy was following close behind, and had a bag of medical supplies at her side. Akari was the first to speak up.

"Y-Yeah." She started, "Aside form a few scrapes from the fall, I think we're all right." She finished, as she watched the Onix throw the Rhyhorn to the ground, knocking it out.

"That's a relief." Nurse Joy spoke this time, "You four are lucky to have not been seriously injured. Why did you even run over here though?" The group looked down in unison, however Kyōko got up, cleared her throat, and spoke.

"They were following me... I kinda ran here to see if anyone was in trouble..." She half-lied, _There's no need to say 'I was out looking for a way to beat Brock', so it's kinda the truth._ Kyōko silently remarked. Nurse Joy sighed.

"Looking to help people, and then needing to get help yourselves. You remind me of me when I was younger." She smiled, and begun to walk away. Brock shrugged, and went over to the Onix and Rhyhorn, he grabbed out a Pokeball and caught the Rhyhorn, and then returned his Onix. Brock turned around, and called to the group.

"You'd better get back to the Pokemon Center. It seems as though everything here is settled, and you four look like you need a rest." After finishing, he began walking back in the direction of his gym. The four girls looked to one-another, shrugged, and headed for the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Yui awoke in the middle of the night, she groggily looked around the small room she was in and noticed something, or rather _someone,_ was missing. _Where has_ _Kyōko gone off to this time?_ She questioned herself silently, whilst getting out of the bed. Yui had a general idea on where to look for the blonde, and found her relatively quickly. Kyōko was out on the battlefield with her Pokemon, and she was actually training. Yui smiled at this and remarked silently, _When she's dedicated, she can really get things done._ The raven haired girl then tilted her head at Kyōko when she noticed that the blonde was holding a small book in her right hand. _What's that?_ The question rang out in her head for a small, bit before Yui decided it was time for her to confront Kyōko.

"Oi. Kyōko." Yui stated simply, as she walked over to the blonde, "How's the training?" She asked, truly interested in whether or not Kyōko's training was actually going smoothly. The blonde turned toward Yui, surprise strewn across her face.

"Y-Yui?" Kyōko asked, "What are you doing up?" Yui shrugged at the blonde's question, and still waited for her own to be answered. "Oh. Right. Training." Kyōko started, whilst scratching the back of her head in embarrassment, "It's actually going super well!" She exclaimed, pumping her fists to further her point. Yui smiled at her close friend's antics, and looked once more at the book, which was put in the blonde's belt once she saw Yui.

"What's that?" The raven haired girl asked Kyōko, whilst pointing at the small book. Kyōko grabbed it and handed it to Yui, before answering.

"It's a book Akari lent me. I told her I was going to be training, and she gave me this." The blonde explained. Yui took the book and looked at its cover. 'How to Train Your Pokemon by Akari Akaza'. Yui tried to hold back a laugh, and opened up the book. Scanning through its content as she flipped from page to page. _Huh. This is actually really well done._ She silently remarked. In the book there were tons of tips for training Pokemon, and how to battle. Also diagrams, with really well done pictures of Pokemon. It explained type weaknesses, how to combo attacks, and how to control more unruly Pokemon. _Wait... I remember teaching her some of this... And... Is that a quote from Brock? Is she just collecting as much data as she can?_ Yui shook the thoughts from her mind, and returned the book to Kyōko.

"Akari's so nice to have lent you that. But make sure to return it in good condition Kyōko, it seems as though she's put a lot of effort into it." Yui chided the blonde, to which Kyōko replied.

"Don't worry Yui-sama~" She started, "I would never dream of damaging such an important piece of literature!" She joked, earning a small smile from Yui in the process. "Oh, and Yui. check this out!" The blonde then turned to her Pokemon, and said something under her breath to them both, and they nodded in return. The raven haired girl watched as Rattata dashed off quickly, and slammed into a stump, shattering it. Yui was surprised to say the least, but when she saw Squirtle use a Water Gun to move a boulder five feet, she was even more in awe. Yui shook her head, once again, and cleared her throat.

"You three have really improved." The raven haired girl stated, and smiled at Kyōko. "I'm really surprised." The blonde looked at Yui, and pouted.

"Why are you surprised? Did you think I actually could't get better? Yui-nyan's such a big meanie!" This earned another chuckle from Yui, and the raven haired girl patted her blonde friend's head in a consoling manner.

"No, I knew you could get better. Its just I didn't think you would get this good, so soon." Yui's words made Kyōko smile as wide as she could.

"Thank you Yui." Was all she could say, so instead of words, she embraced the raven haired girl tightly.

"There's no need to thank me Kyōko-chan." Yui started, "You did all this on your own." She returned Kyōko's hug, and began to think. _You really are something else Kyōko._

* * *

The group once more walked into the Pewter City Gym, but this time they did it with confidence in their friend's abilities. Kyōko walked to the side of the battlefield she was at just yesterday, and called out to Brock.

"I'm here for a rematch!" She shouted, to which Brock turned around. He smiled, and walked to his side of the battlefield.

"Alright. I am required to take all battle requests, so let's just get this over with." He stated arrogantly, clearly thinking this will be another _landslide_ victory. _Oh boy is he sure wrong._ Kyōko silently laughed, _I'm ready for this battle now!_ When she finished her silent statement, she heard the ref tell them to begin.

"You've got this Kyōko!" All of her friends shouted in unison, making her blush slightly as she sent out her Squirtle. Brock had called out his Geodude once more, and the battle commenced. Brock's Geodude once more levitated toward Squirtle, seemingly for another Tackle. Kyōko watched it get closer and closer, and suddenly, but quietly, ordered her Squirtle to jump above the rock Pokemon and use a Water Gun. Squirtle jumped at the last moment, and shot a Water Gun square on the Geodude's head, slamming it into the ground. Kyōko then ordered a Tackle, and the tiny turtle did so. Geodude was unconscious, and the ref called round one. Kyōko had done a small victory dance with her Squirtle before watching Brock send out his next Pokemon. Brock sent out a very large stone snake Pokemon, that Kyōko recognized as the Onix from yesterday. _I guess he's going all out in round two..._ She stated silently. Brock smirked, and shouted over to the blonde.

"You might as well give up! My Onix is unbeatable!" He arrogantly called out to Kyōko, to which she replied.

"I wouldn't underestimate me! give it your best shot Rocky!" She mocked, earning small laughter from her friends and boos from the same kids who had cheered on Brock yesterday. Brock looked on not particularly amused, and ordered his Onix to use Bind. The stone snake moved as quickly as it could toward Kyōko's Squirtle, and Kyōko calmly ordered the tiny turtle to use a Water Gun. Squirtle shot a strong stream of water at the Onix, and knocked it out in one hit. Kyōko, and her three friends all sweat dropped at this, and watched as Brock recalled his Pokemon.

"All of Gym Leader Brock's Pokemon are unable to battle! The winner is the challenger!" The referee called out from where he was standing. Brock approached Kyōko, and smiled.

"You did extremely well this time. I commend you on such an outstanding victory." He held out his hand, and revealed that he was holding a Boulder Badge. "This is a Gym Badge, you will need to receive at least eight of them in order to compete in the Indigo Conference." He finished, and handed the badge to Kyōko. "also, there is a special gift I would like to gift you. As you seem to be a very competent trainer when it comes down to it." He walked with Kyōko, and the three others who had joined them just before he stated that there'd be a special prize. Brock led them to the back wall and pressed a small button. The button opened up a small compartment, which held a few Pokeballs. Brock grabbed one Pokeball and handed it to the blonde.

"In this ball, is the Rhyhorn that I had captured yesterday." He started, "You have shown yourself to be a reliable trainer, and the Rhyhorn was going to go off to a Pokemon Adoption Center anyways, so I am giving it to you." Brock finished, and smiled at the group. They all smiled back, but Kyōko smiled the brightest.

"Thank you so much, Rocky!" She called out, making everyone laugh. The four girls left, and headed back for the Pokemon Center. They chatted, and prepared for their next visit to Brock's Gym, where Akari, as they decided, would battle for her own Boulder Badge. Kyōko looked at her new friend's Pokeball, and smiled brightly. _I can't wait until we meet for real._ She silently stated, _We will become good friends, I can tell. And, if we're friends, you will be good friends with my friends as well. Its like double the friendship!_ Her thoughts were concluded by that happy statement, and she returned to the conversation she was having with her friends.

* * *

A large computer monitor lit up a relatively dark room, on it was a ton of blueprints and other assorted documents. A man with shoulder length blue hair, a woman with long magenta hair, and a small cat-like Pokemon smirked at the screen in near-unison, and seemed to focus on one object in particular. A small chunk of amber.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading chapter four of Yurumon! I apologize for the delayed release of this chapter, but I kinda fell a tad ill over the past week. And with school running me into the ground combined with that, I was only able to work on this chapter during the weekend. But enough of that. Again, thank you for reading! Follow and favorite if you like what you read, and review if you wanna make my day! Reviewing is a really good way to tell me you want to see more of my content, so please, don't hesitate to say a quick. "That was great!" Or anything else really. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


End file.
